


Kiss

by SeaBlue32



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Pink is a cinnamon roll, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaBlue32/pseuds/SeaBlue32
Summary: Pink helps Blue with learning the ways of human affection...





	Kiss

 

_ “I saw some humans do it, it seemed to be a symbol of love… I think,”  her voice rang in my ears like a bell constantly being chimed randomly.  _

_ “I don't know… that kind of contact seems a bit strange don't you think?” I had responded quite nervously for I was obviously scared to how this would turn out.  _

_ “I believe in you, Blue”  _

_ “Funny how you used to act so young… you're growing up too fast.”  _

_ “Blue, you're stalling.”  _

_ She was correct, as she normally was with these things. She was one of the few gems that seemed to slightly understand my emotions, it's as if she had been studying me. Marking my every move to see how I'd respond in different situations. If she had, she’d done quite a magnificent job because she was always on par with my thoughts and emotions.  _

 

Our conversation came running in my head as I talked to Yellow. I wasn’t quite listening to anything she was saying, and the more I tried to focus on her words the more I’d notice her mouth to which I’d immediately turn away with thick red blush dusting my cheeks. 

“So I should have the dropships ready to help colonize the pla--Blue? Are you listening to me?” she asked as she lightly nudged my shoulder. Her touch made my strange feeling worse, her mindless gesture left me wanting to simply practice theaffection previously unknown to me.

 

“I’m… yes of course Yellow, my apologies,” I said quickly. 

 

“Are you sure you're alright, Blue? I’m slightly… worried for you. You’ve not been acting like yourself for the last couple cycles.” 

 

“No, no please continue…” 

 

She sighed, “very well… the dropships…” she began. 

 

_ “Blue it's super simple. Look,” she pointed at a small picture of two humans ‘kissing’ as it was called.  _

 

_ “I don’t know Pink… what if she hates me?”  _

 

_ “Blue, you’ve literally been dating for eons,” Pink said with a side smile as she rolled her eyes. It’s quite a simple thing yet it was so unknown to me… these acts Pink had mentioned were so unheard of that it startled me… I only wanted to show some sort of affection because it seemed she had gotten more annoyed with me as of late.I love her, I couldn’t bare not doing anything.  _

 

_ “Promise me you aren’t lying about this,” I said skeptically.  _

 

_ “Blue what the heck,” Pink said she stared at me with her head slightly tilted down.  _

 

_ “It’s just Yellow, Blue. You’ve known her for like… hmmm I dunno basically ever,” Pink said rolling her eyes once again. She sat on my desk, as I sat on my chair going through what Pink would call a ‘mental breakdown’ though she was right I’ve known Yellow since I formed.  _

_ “I don’t know, Pink I’ve never done these kinds of actions before,” I said drifting off.  _

 

“Blue? Do you have something on your mind? You haven’t listened to a thing I’ve said, I can tell by the ghastly look in your eye something is the matter,” Yellow said slightly annoyed but it was a type of annoyed tone she’d use when she was worried. 

 

“My sincerest apologies…” I said with more blush kissing my cheeks. Yellow walked closer to me and put her hand on my lower back, “Blue… are you su—“ 

 

With stars in my eyes I practically punched her face with mine as I touched our lips together. I did as Pink had described in her observations, I held her face in my hands but as I feared she didn’t react. 

 

Immediately I pulled away and realized I was such a fool for doing anything like that. When I met her eyes again, though, she held a rare glimpse of wonder in her face. 

“That was what your strange behavior was about?” She asked with a small laugh. I simply looked down, now embarrassed. I wanted to crawl into my gem and never leave. She picked up my chin, “I took Pink’s ‘human behavior’ lesson too,” she said with a grin before kissing me softly on my own lips. 

 

_ “Now get out there! You got this, Blue! It’ll go great I know,” Pink said with a wide smile before motioning me out the door with her thumb sticking up.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
